Trials
by Al Kristopher
Summary: Beatrix x Freya shoujoai, slightly AU. They started out as beloved childhood friends, but through several unforseen circumstances, their bond was loosened and broken. But what war and pain hath separated, can love unite once again?


__

Trials

By Al Kristopher

We had always been good friends since we were little. I just never imagined that bond would be tested so much in such a short period of time. But I'm glad we came through it safely. I'm a happier person because of it. And now I have you. I really love you. No matter what, I always will…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You mean General Beatrix of the Alexandrian Army?"

Freya's furry face flushed as she recognized the name. She was almost tempted to smile. That had been a name she hadn't heard of in a long, long time--and yet it was impossible to forget. How could she? It was _Beatrix_, after all, the little girl she had known and loved ever since she was a child. She had known Beatrix all her life, had spent her childhood with the other woman--many childhood years, chasing and laughing in those merry streets of a town that had been forgotten by time.

Fratley had heard of it too, but it didn't carry the same kind of warm intimacy that Freya knew. Beatrix was a powerful warrior in his eyes, even stronger than he himself, and a worthy way to challenge his skills. He was a truly frightened little beast, though, that Fratley was, for running away from his love in order to challenge death. He feared growing weak and so sought to grow stronger, yet he left behind his love to soak in the rain. Fratley left for Beatrix, but Freya stayed _because_ of her.

__

Dear friend, please treat him kindly, she sighed to herself, the night after he left. It was a cool rainy evening, with a mournful moon out poking through the clouds. Freya sighed and thought of her love and her friend, and what they would do if they faced each other. _Fratley doesn't know of my relationship with Beatrix. He thinks I just know her by reputation. I was a bit surprised to learn of her skill--the poor thing had transformed from the giggling little crybaby I knew when I was young--but my life has been woven in with hers deeper than that. Oh yes. She is my dearest and closest friend, a practical sister in all sense, and one whom I would do anything for, or with._

I just wish to see her again. It's been too long since we've parted ways. I wonder what you're up to, Beatrix. Are you keeping Alexandria safe? Are you giving that kingdom the love and care you gave me? I know you haven't forgotten about me since then. How can one forget their best friend, even though many years separate their meetings? Just… please treat my Fratley well. Treat him as you would treat me. I'm just concerned for you both, really.

But I'm really helpless.

And so she left Burmecia, and never returned while it prospered.

----------

Freya sighed as specks of rain stabbed her face. She removed her pointed hat briefly to allow it to air out, and combed sharp fingers through her liquid silver hair. She looked much less fierce and more feminine without that hat on, and exuded a kind of regal stature which would lead many species (and not just other Burmecians) to find her attractive. She had her own sense of beauty, but it was this nobility ad class within her that drew others in. She couldn't help but smile and weep along with the rain as she was led into Burmecia once again. She was glad she could come one last time, even if it was in the city's hour of need.

"If it's Alexandria that's invading this city, I wonder if… 'she' will be there?" she mused to herself. Quina, Vivi, and Zidane couldn't hear her over the claps of thunder and their own slippery footfalls, so she was able to wonder in peace. "No, probably not. Beatrix would never cause injury to my people. She knows how close I am to them. I was not born in this city, and yet my love for it might very well save it. My dear friend, if you are in here, let us meet as friends and not enemies. I could not bear to raise arms against the girl I shared my childhood with."

"Hey, you okay, pretty lady?" asked Zidane. Freya was so lost in her own conflicting thoughts that she chuckled.

"Yes, yes. I'm just thinking of an old friend of mine. I was thinking that maybe she would be in here."

"I hope not," he sighed morosely, thinking she meant another. "I hope she got away to safety. I don't know how many other people are gone, but let's hope we're not too late." Freya nodded her head and held onto her spear tightly. She and the others raced across the soaking city, finding despair when they stumbled across dead soldiers, and some traces of joy when they saved a few lives from loss. Freya's heart was being twisted every minute and step along the way; so many dark things were happening at once. To receive some light would be a blessing indeed.

-----

The group wound its way to the main palace, where Freya leaped up into it first to get a better look. She hid herself behind some statues and waited for voices and movement to rise. Her heart became twisted again as she heard a sound that vibrated her soul all the way back to its infancy, and with a jerk, she forced herself to peek past the stones. There, far down on the throne room floor, speaking quietly with the matriarch of Alexandria, was her greatest and closest friend in the entire world, General Beatrix.

Freya's heart wrenched as mixed feelings fancied her mind. The painful truth was that Beatrix was probably there to slaughter and kill, to wipe out an enemy that bore no threat and to rob a city that never committed any crime. Freya squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that there was some explanation for it all, however vain her attempt ended up being. _Beatrix is my friend,_ she reasoned. _She wouldn't… be part of such a thing as this!_

"Hey!" hissed a voice from behind her. "About time we caught up with you! What's going on?" Freya was deeply depressed despite the happy reappearance of her friend, but decided not to let it show in her voice as she answered Zidane.

"The Queen of Alexandria is here, and that is General Beatrix speaking with her," she whispered. "I don't know why they're here, but I can guess it's for belligerent purposes. My people didn't die just so they could see the sights." Freya's dear friend Zidane grimaced, but kept his tongue tied and his gaze straight as he tried to eavesdrop. Things grew worse as a survivor appeared and interrupted the duo, challenging Beatrix to a duel. The General was just a little too confident of her own skills and brushed the warrior aside as she brushed her own hair, so Zidane decided to do something very stupid (well, more so than usual) and rushed in to take over. Freya rolled her eyes at his actions, but decided her opportunity for unearthing the truth had come. So, she joined him.

Beatrix gave the monkey-boy a hot stare, but her face softened into surprise as she recognized a furry mouse running up next to him, one dressed with red and hot orange dragoon garbs. The faces of the Burmecians all looked the same to her, but she could've recognized the face of her best friend a mile away. Beatrix badly wanted to shove aside her duties and reunite with the woman, but Brahne was still watching her, judging her, and calculating all results. Beatrix bit her lip and decided to put on a show instead.

"So, more rats have crawled out of the hole!" she sneered. "Well, it doesn't matter how many you put against me! You will all fall to your deaths!" She screamed out a battle cry and leaped into the air, crashing Save the Queen against Freya's lance first. The two friends met with a stalemate and smiled at each other now that they had some degree of privacy.

"(Hey, long time no see, Freya!)" whispered Beatrix with a happy grin. Freya couldn't really be happy until she knew the truth.

"(It's good seeing you too, Beatrix. I missed you. But what are you doing here? Don't tell me you have a hand in all that destruction outside?!)" Beatrix's expression froze as she held her stance, and finally the woman shook her head in sadness.

"(It's a very long story, Freya. I'd love to talk, but Brahne is watching. If she sees something suspicious going on, she'll have my head. I have to fight you and I have to make it look real. You know I'd never hurt you, but I will if you're not careful.)"

"(I'm not a child anymore, dear,)" said Freya with a catty smile (ironically). "(I can take care of myself! Besides, I can read your movements. All right, I'm ready. Come at us at your own discretion. And please mind my friends. They don't know that you and I are close.)"

"(Gotcha.)" The lady nodded her head and allowed herself to be pushed backwards. She then began to spout corny line after corny line, obviously to please Brahne, but even the naïve Vivi and Quina were beginning to wonder.

Poor Zidane thought the whole thing was real.

"Ha! You're pretty strong for a little mouse!" she exclaimed dramatically. "But I'll show you! I've killed hundreds before, and I've sent all your friends off to a better place, haha! You I will send into Hell, though, my pretty little rat! These other losers will crumble under my might!!" Beatrix grinned and lashed out at Freya again, swinging her sword up and down, left and right, across and diagonal in very flashy moves, but Freya was a battle-trained warrior and knew they were all for show. Her own spear was out and twirling this way and that, staving off the blows and whirling out whenever she saw an opening. The two women came at each other hard, ignoring their weapons and grabbing onto each other's bodies in a fierce-looking wrestling lock. They smiled.

"(A better place?)" whispered Freya. Beatrix winked.

"(Come now, Freya, have a little more faith in me. I didn't harm a soul. I secretly told everyone to evacuate this place while they could, and made it seem like I just killed them. Of course, those blasted black mages weren't so helpful. I am sorry for those losses, Freya, and I blame myself that I couldn't help them. I really am sorry.)" She frowned sadly and almost forgot where she was and what she was doing. Luckily, Freya gave her friend a shove and swiped at her with her spear, missing by miles.

"(I suppose it's not your fault. I'm a bit angry, but I'm glad I don't have to be angry at you,)" she whispered once they were close again. "(So when does this farce end and when does the girl talk begin? I'm afraid one of us _is_ going to get hurt if we keep at it like this.)"

"(I wouldn't want that to happen,)" sighed Beatrix gently. Freya could tell that her friend still loved and cared for her deeply, just as she had when they were children, and so gave her the benefit of the doubt as she continued the false struggle.

"(So what do you have in mind?)"

"(Could you do me a big favor?)" asked Beatrix, giving her friend a hopeful look of delicate beauty. Freya smiled warmly and accepted. "(Could you let me win just this once? I know our skills are equal and we could fight like this all day, but somebody has to lose. If it's me, then Brahne will just get upset and will more than likely execute me for failing to accomplish my duty. I know it's asking a lot, but…)" Freya smiled sadly as her friend trailed off, and would've normally rejected the offer. She had a lot of pride on the line, and wasn't ready to give it up just like that. Throwing fights just wasn't honorable.

But… for a friend like Beatrix, she would do anything.

"(All right, but just this once,)" she whispered. Freya winked, and continued wryly, "(But I'm not going down easily. And if I ever see you again, little girl, I'll mop the floor with you.)" Beatrix couldn't help but chuckle. She tried to cover for her friendly mistake by spouting out some nonsense about how weak her opponent was, then secretly added that her friend had a deal. She and Freya leaped away from each other, and with glares of friendly malice, they ran back into the fray and performed brilliantly for their audience, the Queen of Alexandria.

Zidane, Vivi, and Quina were sadly uninformed of the information, but Beatrix knew how to deal with them. With Freya's secret permission, she summoned up her Sacred Seiken powers and slashed at the air, creating a shockwave that severely weakened her foes. The wave smashed all her "enemies" to the ground, disabling them but certainly not doing much harm. Beatrix then snarled and rushed over to eliminate her friend.

Freya certainly hadn't been kidding. She really did challenge Beatrix. The human knight felt as if Freya was evading a false defeat on _purpose_--sometimes the blows came dangerously close to being real--but through it all, the beautiful warrior could see that her friend was really just teasing her. That warm grin on her mousy face told her that she _did_ intend to lose, but not freely, and not without giving Brahne a show--to demonstrate to her just how deadly the Burmecian warrior could be. Surely, she had to reason, Brahne would never cross their paths again after that magnificent stunt.

Well, Freya almost laughed when she saw the concerned look on Brahne's face. The piggish Queen was perspiring and clenching her teeth, wishing that Beatrix would survive and win. If she were any less refined, the woman would've _cheered_. Freya actually did laugh out loud, perhaps arrogantly, and was silenced by Beatrix as the woman rammed her blade forward. It dug in deep, cutting through cloth and ribbon and making the fibers bleed, but Freya was as unharmed as ever. She pretended like she had been mortally wounded, and clutched her side weakly before falling over into the wet streets.

Beatrix didn't have to, but she added a dramatic flair by standing over her foe with her blade pointing downwards. Freya felt her foot gently press down on her back and knew that her friend was in control.

"So ends all who oppose Alexandria!" she stated proudly. Freya rolled her eyes.

"(Such watery dialogue…)"

"Quiet, vermin!" shouted Beatrix. Freya nearly heard her friend giggle, but luckily the woman kept her professional attitude and returned to her Queen's side, flipping her hair out of her face. "Well, highness, they were worthy foes who put up a good fight, so I will spare them. I would like to interrogate them further, if you don't mind." Brahne gave Beatrix a sour sneer, but waved her flabby arms as she gave permission.

"Oh, all right. But be quick. We're leaving this filthy rat hole soon." Beatrix bowed low as her Queen waddled away, and once she was all by herself, she smiled warmly and walked back over to Freya, who was on her back staring up at the cloudy sky. She saw an angel standing before her, smiling broadly as she extended her arm.

"Hahaha… need any help?"

"No thanks," she smiled in return. "Here, sit down next to me. The floor's not very wet, but it's hard as a rock."

"I don't mind." Beatrix wiped away some of the dust and sat down on the cobbled floor, crossing her legs as she tried to make herself comfortable. Freya lifted herself up and sat across from her friend, giving her a smile as she breathed in the familiar scent. Zidane, Quina, and Vivi looked to be out for the long count, so they could both talk at their leisure.

"It's been so long since I've seen you…" whispered Beatrix as she reached over and combed through Freya's silver hair. She smiled. "You've grown very beautiful, _and_ strong. I know that fighting is in your blood, but I was still amazed. Lord help us both if we had to fight for real."

"Mm-hmm. You've become quite a beauty yourself. And imagine, our little crybaby Beatrix becoming a General! Fancy that! When did you become so esteemed??"

"The minute I stopped being a crybaby," she replied wryly. Freya grinned.

"Ah. I see you still have that patch as well. That really must've been some nasty accident. I'm only sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"It couldn't be avoided," she shrugged carelessly. Beatrix lifted the patch up and showed Freya the faded scars over her eye. The eye itself was dead and white, and looked a little grotesque with all the cuts surrounding it. Freya frowned and gently traced her finger along the edge of her temple.

"It's healed nice. I remember when half your face was all red. I still feel bad… and now you should feel bad too!"

"Why?"

"Because you came into my home and caused all this damage!"

"Hey!" Beatrix playfully slapped her friend, who could only wince and chuckle as she defended herself. Freya lurched at her and ended up giving the slightly older woman a fond hug--one that had been ten years in waiting. Beatrix smiled warmly as she received the warm embrace, and guided one hand towards her friend's hair while the other rubbed her back.

"I missed you so much… It's just painful that we have to be reunited under such miserable circumstances."

"I know," whispered the knight. "I really tried my best, but… I… well…"

"It really wasn't your fault," whispered the dragoon. "I'm beginning to detest that Queen of yours and those awful black mages, but I could never hate you. Never. And I am sorry if I ever doubted you."

"Apology accepted." Beatrix smiled warmly and squeezed her beloved friend with all her might, and released her with a quick peck to her furry cheek. Both their faces glowed with love, and they would have stayed there in that rainy city for all of time, speaking and enjoying each other's company til' they grew old, were it not for duty and friends.

"The Queen will be asking for me soon," sighed Beatrix after a few moments of quiet. "I hate to leave you, but I must return to my duty. All work and no play, understand?"

"How pitiful," said Freya with a sad grin. "Ah well. It was wonderful seeing you again, dear. I wish it were under better circumstances, and for a longer period of time. But you have a greedy little murderer to watch after."

"Please don't insult her highness," sighed the knight wearily, "not even in a tease. I know you don't like her but the Queen has her reasons. At least… I hope she does. But you are right; I must watch over her so that she does not become ill. I am beginning to believe that she truly has started to grow mad, and if I am there to watch over her, disasters like this should not happen much."

"They shouldn't happen at _all_," insisted Freya, squeezing her friend's hand. Beatrix frowned sadly and agreed with the wisdom of her best friend.

"…You're right. I really will try my best. You know, I would go to Cleyra if I were you. Queen Brahne looked as if she didn't find what she was looking for in this city, so where else could she go?" Freya considered the idea, and forcibly squeezed her eyes shut in a painful grimace as she realized her friend was right. Brahne came to Burmecia for a reason, and if she left unsatisfied, the next logical place to look would be Cleyra. Freya sighed wearily and stood up on her own.

"Please try and keep things quiet," she said sadly, giving her friend a heartbreaking stare. "I know you have a duty to face, and I know that if you are after Cleyra, there will be people hurt, but please… do try and remember what you stand for. I will be a grievous wreck if I find you were responsible for any loss of life, direct or otherwise."

"Mm-hmm." Beatrix agreed and stood up with her friend, taking her into a final embrace before she left. "I'll do my best. It's the least I could do after what you did to me. Thanks, and please take care."

"Right. You too." They each let out a sigh and released the other from their grasp, letting their fingers slide against each other's before the touch was lost. Freya watched her friend leave, then turned around to wake the others. It was no surprise to learn that Zidane had been dreaming of a pretty woman the whole time.

--------------------

Freya and the others made it to Cleyra safely, and it was there where they stayed in safety, for a time. It was a beautiful place, despite the whirlwind of sand blocking off the more natural world, so the dragoon began to relax once again. For a brief moment, she suspected that Beatrix's hunch was wrong, and prayed to herself that there would be no attack. Her beloved Burmecia had already suffered; she didn't want this beautiful paradise to suffer as well.

But promises could be kept and predictions could be kept true, and hearts could be broken as good friends fell and lives were lost to blades and magic and senseless destruction. Freya saw people evacuating and leaving the fortress tree, and knew that they would be safe once they were away from the Alexandrian threat, and yet it gave no comfort to her twisting heart. Even the presence of her dearest friend couldn't lift her spirits--in fact, it sunk them. Beatrix had Cleyra's Crystal Jewel and was giving it to Brahne, which was a severe offense even to a good friend.

Freya could only stare in sad fear as she saw Beatrix standing with the jewel in her palm.

But even then, she was her friend, and forgave any actions her beautiful comrade committed.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," joked Beatrix as she crashed her weapon against her friend's. Freya's response was sad and heartbreaking.

"Beatrix, why?! Why are you doing this? Why is all of this happening? I though you said that you'd try to keep Brahne from doing something like this!"

"You don't understand!" she pleaded desperately. "The Queen needs this crystal to _live!_ All of Alexandria needs it to live! Brahne swore a testament to me, on her own kidnapped daughter's honor, that the crystals were necessary for Alexandria to live! She said that there will come a desperate plague that will sweep through the land, unless these Crystals are gathered and collected! She's sent word to the Regent of Lindblum to ask for assistance!"

"That's utter _madness!!_" screamed the dragoon, and for the very first time in her life, she used genuine force to blow her friend away. Beatrix was unharmed but couldn't help but give Freya a confused look.

"Freya…"

"You actually _believed_ what that woman _said?!_ Beatrix, open your eyes! She's just using you like she's using all those Black Mages out there! You're nothing but a soulless puppet who takes orders and has no heart! But I know you're strong enough to question this insanity! Please, before it's too late, stop her!!" Beatrix stared at her friend thoughtfully, and for the first time in her own career, she began to entertain ideas of rebellion. She cast her face downward, nearly giving away her antagonistic front.

"I really am sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry for everything. I managed to get a few of these people to evacuate; hopefully the others will follow. Maybe if I give this crystal to Brahne, she will be satisfied and will stop her… pursuit."

"And if she does not?" questioned the dragoon harshly. Beatrix bit her lip in desperation.

"I will consider what you have said. I know you say it in love, Freya. You know, tis' your words of thought and kindness that keep me going at all, and for that, I am indebted to you forever. Please don't put up such a fight; we are not being watched this time." Freya felt like her soul was being hollowed out by a scoop as she forced herself to let her friend go--forced herself to allow the insanity of slaughter continue--and hung her head as she winced with grief. Beatrix gave Freya a soft blow to the stomach, barely more than a love tap yet meant to resemble a knockout blow. Similar measures were taken for her three comrades.

Beatrix didn't have to do that. Freya crumbled to the ground on her own.

"(You will see an orb of light come, which indicates our forces returning to milady's ship,)" whispered a soft voice as Freya laid there in the dusty roads. It was Beatrix. "(When you see them, jump inside. You will be taken to the ship. If you really are that concerned about the Queen and I, then you can follow us. Until we meet again, dear Freya, please don't forget that I really do love and care for you. Be safe.)" The woman managed a smile before she left in one of the orbs, and Freya and the others followed once the dragoon recovered from such a trauma.

It certainly wasn't time for her to grieve. Not just yet, anyway.

---------------

Cleyra. Cleyra. Cleyra. There was no word in any language, be it that of the Burmecians, humans, moogles, or by any other species, that could fully express such agonizing torment. Cleyra--gone. Like that. Without a care. The demon Queen probably danced and sang as the entire place was destroyed. There were no words that existed anywhere that could properly express the painful sadness that tore at Freya's body and crushed her beautiful spirit, and so the only thing the Burmecian dragoon could do was crumble and grimace in disgusted fear. She couldn't remember the last time she cried so much.

And then, her despondency turned into fury.

__

Brahne! Alexandria! The Black Mages!

BEATRIX!!!!!

You were supposed to stop something like this from happening!

What has become of you, the friend I once knew? Has she truly become a soulless golem, scooped up from mere mud and water to do nothing but slay and mindlessly take orders? Yes, the truth has escaped you, old friend! Are you watching any of this? Don't you yet realize that your beloved Queen is a monster, not something to revere? How could you possibly owe any kind of allegiance to her, except through the allegiance of retribution?! If you are so stupid that you can ignore all these misdeeds at once, then I shall knock the sense back into your brains in the only way you know how!

Mark my words, precious friend. I shall have my revenge and you shall pay for your failures.

But I'm so weak and helpless that the only thing I can do is hide and hope for sanity to be restored.

----------

The long flight from Cleyra to Alexandria was painful for Freya, more so emotionally than physically. She had to force herself in a jar, where she brooded with Vivi and Zidane, and her own hungry questions. She had to really endure the fiercest test of all, the test that would determine how deep and how strong her love for Beatrix really was. They had spent many happy childhood years together and yet in a few days, it had all been challenged and even mocked. To think that someone she cared for so dearly could be part of the chaos she was living in! Adding unto that was the appearance of a ghost--or more like an angel, who had the mind of a ghost when he arrived. He saved Freya and yet left once again, never remembering the real love they shared.

So in a very real sense, Freya had lost two loved ones in a very short amount of time.

But she was strong, so terribly strong, and held back her sadness for another day.

Even the anger was restrained carefully as she waited for the proper time to unleash it all.

---------------

When Freya did unleash all her anger and sadness and confusion, it was in a force that no friend could possibly prepare for. For the moment, her skills were used to spare the life of the Alexandrian princess, an innocent in the storms of devilry, and someone whom Freya could look to as a bleak ray of light in an otherwise corrupt kingdom. The princess Garnet was taken from her room of torture and pain and placed in a more suitable setting, where she rested and waited for the lights to come on again. The kingdom was alerted of their presence, and in mere moments, the great General was there to answer the call. She froze as she saw Freya, snarling with rage and grief.

"What are you doing here in this place?" demanded the knight, hugging Save the Queen with strong, merciless hands. "Are you making an invasion of Alexandria? You have been there to stop the Queen at every turn; is this some kind of rebellion?"

"Beatrix, please listen!"

"Even you, Steiner?" she whispered in shock. Beatrix didn't bother to hide her surprise--she was as supple as string compared to the heavily-armored man. The woman shook her head and finally met Freya's burning eyes. She gave a secret tear to the world as her own mind began to question their relationship.

"Even you, Burmecian…"

"This ends now, woman!" snarled Freya in a savage voice. "This has gone on too long! Have you been corrupted by years of living in this kingdom of war? Have you been so stained that you would join arms with a greedy murderer and destroy whole towns and cities on her command?! You're nothing but a mindless shell of dirt who is too blinded by her own power to see the truth!"

"Be quiet!" shouted Beatrix, her grip on her sword slipping. "I'll not have you insult the Queen or her kingdom in that manner! By my sword and honor, I'll level you until even your souls will be unable to leave!" The woman charged at the group wildly, plowing through all opposition until she came to Freya. The looks in their three eyes each told the other woman that this was no act: they were both enraged.

"(Cleyra is destroyed, Beatrix!)" snapped Freya harshly. "(Hundreds are dead because you failed to keep your promise! Have you no sense to realize your Queen is a monstrous lunatic? What she does has no noble purpose! What she does is genocide!)"

"Just be quiet, you rat!" screamed the knight. She swung her sword fiercely, never bothering to playact a single movement. Freya swerved to the side and tackled her one-time friend, smashing her elbow into the woman's gut again and again. Beatrix buckled under the torment and flashed her blade out, and drew back with a gasp as she realized she had made a cut on her best friend's arm. A sense of clarity finally overtook the knight, who stared in gawking awe as Freya touched her wound.

"You hurt me, Beatrix," she whispered. The two warriors, worlds away from anyone else, gazed silently at each other as their friendship died a tragic death. Freya snarled in a rage and marched over to her former friend, and slashed at the woman's arms with her short claws, digging scars of retribution in her flesh. The attack broke Beatrix out of her stare, and the fight continued with two friends spilling each other's blood.

-----

The General knelt down on the ground wearily, her entire body and soul covered with terrible scars. Many of them had been given to her by the ones she had fought, but four were especially from Freya. The ones that had been enemies, true enemies, were down on the floor in pain, or else knocked clean of their senses. Freya was in terrible shape, having fought her friend the hardest, yet the only scar that caused her any pain at all was the slice on her arm. It throbbed with an otherworldly agony that was far deeper than any mere flesh wound.

"Please, Beatrix," she rasped, her breath fast and uneven. "Please, look at the truth. Your beloved Queen wanted to kill Garnet, the princess, her own daughter. She was planning on executing her right after she arrived! Look, there she is, and for all we know she could be--"

"Don't say it!" shouted Zidane angrily. He found the strength to rise again and limped over to the couch where he had placed the unconscious princess. Beatrix finally noticed the motionless girl, and shattered into pieces as the dreadful, ugly, pure-white truth was finally revealed to her, like shafts of blinding light piercing through black clouds. She hung her head in shame, but she had every right to.

The first step she took to amending her ways was to revive the princess.

The second was to defend the lady she had sworn to protect. Ironically, it was against the lady's own mother.

And the third step she took was to unite with a woman who had been both friend and enemy, in a last desperate struggle to keep the princess safe.

Freya seemed to rejuvenate once Beatrix finally accepted reality and vowed to fight for it. The woman did a shameful thing by betraying her own knightly oath, yet more shameful things could've been done if certain events had never been set in motion. Even though she had been through fires and storms, Freya actually seemed happier once Beatrix was back to "her old self", fighting alongside her as true friends should, against an enemy they now both stood in opposition for. It really was quite pleasant.

Freya skewered a large wolf as it pounced on her, and scooted backwards just in time to bump into her newest and greatest friend, who was slashing apart a plant creature. She arched her head around and gave Beatrix a grin; even the lady knight couldn't help but feel giddy as she was put into a more natural setting. Fighting enemies alongside her old friend Freya was the most fun thing she had done in a long time.

"Just like old times, eh partner?" grinned the mouse. Beatrix laughed.

"Yes, it really takes me back! Ooh, watch your left!" Freya squeaked and bobbed her head down just in time to avoid the swipe of a Chimera, and countered back with a spear to its mouth. The ladies received unexpected but welcome help through the aid of Captain Steiner, who had marched down the hall (his armor clattering all the way) to join them. He split apart a large bat before it could descend down and offered his sword, his valor, and his skills to their cause.

"Less chat and more fighting!" shouted Freya. She jumped high into the air and crashed down on a creature whose very presence was quite ironic. The stone golem cried out in dull pain as its spine was smashed, and fell down to the ground in dusty defeat. Beatrix swiped the hair out of her eyes and smiled slyly.

"Nice! Although it would've been proper if I had killed it myself--you know, me being a Golem and all."

"Oh, be quiet!" hissed Freya playfully. Steiner had no idea what was going on, but he was glad that the two "enemies" were getting along. The three of them would've stayed there forever (and probably could have, considering the size of the Alexandrian army), but they were dragged out of the castle against their will by a band of loveable thieves. Steiner flailed, fought, and complained the most as he was being pulled away, and after his show came Beatrix, who merely yelled for a few more fights. Freya rolled her eyes and groaned with a smile as she followed the thieves and her dearest friend into safety.

Regardless of what she said, Beatrix was still a crybaby.

---------------

Tantalus decided to hide out in a large forest until things settled down in Alexandria. From the looks of their camping gear and supplies, they would be there for the long run, so Freya and Beatrix had plenty of time to talk. Once the group was settled and Steiner was silenced (by Gysahl pickles and a considerable distance), Freya and Beatrix were left by themselves to "sort things out" as Baku put it. A few of the thieves wondered if that would be a good idea, but of course their boss was a very convincing person and convinced them to kindly shut their stupid pie holes or else he would put a dent in their faces. So they did.

Freya wandered off by herself and ended up in a deep part of the woods, sitting alone on a large flat stone as she thought about things. Beatrix procrastinated a talk with her friend and ate something first, then she used the ladies' room and worked some aggression out by chopping firewood. An hour passed in that manner before the great brave General summoned up enough courage to speak to her friend. They had rebounded during the great battle but a void was still there, causing friction to wedge in between them.

The General picked her way through the woods and found Freya rather easily, considering how far the woman had went. Freya was sitting quietly on the stone, her bare feet planted in the ground, her tail waving lazily, and her head uncovered. She really did look beautiful and regal, with or without the headgear, but her face was more visible without it. Beatrix couldn't help but smile sadly as she saw the noble, thoughtful look on her friend's sovereign face. She slowly walked up to Freya and gave a brittle smile.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked, her voice fittingly mousy. Freya looked up and offered a soft nod.

"No, go ahead." Beatrix sat, and let her face wander over to look at her friend's. Freya was still nursing that damning scar of hers, but it looked to have healed quite a bit in the short time since it had been delivered. Beatrix touched the four smaller scars on her own arm before coughing. The ice was not easy to break.

"You were really wonderful back there," she said, her eyes to the floor. "I mean, really great. I was amazed. I've never seen you fight for real. That was some awesome stuff. You've really grown up a lot."

"Ten years can change a person," replied Freya quietly. Beatrix nodded sadly and squeezed the only eye she had, hard. Freya's six words had cut her deeper than any blade ever would.

"Yes. …I'm so sorry, Freya. I'm just… so sorry. I don't know how to put this. Things got so out of control. There were things I couldn't do, and things I could've done but didn't, and… one thing led to another… and my stupid loyalty was placed before my own common sense. I knew something was wrong, but… I was such a fool. I didn't see it in time. And… I really had no right to fight you back there in the castle. You were all just so innocent, fighting the true fight while your most hated enemy was still lost in the dark. I deserved every single one of those scars and more. Freya, I'm sorr--"

SMACK!

Beatrix was slapped hard by Freya. A hand-shaped red welt was left on her flawless face, to remind her that there was still pain and reminders of pain. But the look in Freya's face was not anger, not anger at all, but pure love all the way through.

"Stop being such a weenie, Beatrix," said the mousy dragoon firmly. "You can either wallow in your own self-pity or you can be strong and swim your way out of it. Of course I'm still angry and sad over what happened. Why shouldn't I be? The only homes I ever knew are now gone, but that doesn't give me the right to give up and wail about it. I mourn respectfully and then I go on. I don't approach the situation coldly, but with nobility and real honor; I continue my fight for those who have died valiantly, in the hopes that the mistakes of the past don't happen again. I'm weak, Beatrix, but not so weak that I'd be miserable about it forever. Now what say you to that?"

Beatrix sighed, rubbed her stinging cheek, and gave her friend a glare.

"I say you should've slapped me harder. Thanks. I really needed that."

"I'll say. What a numbskull!!!" The two women stared at each other for a long time, until they could bear it no more and came out of their darkness laughing. It felt good for them to laugh like that, like they really hadn't allowed themselves to laugh in years. They were so overcome with mindless humor over something so silly as a harmless insult that they fell into each other's arms and hugged, fiercer and harder than they had ever hugged since. Beatrix sighed and nuzzled Freya's shoulder.

"Yes, you're right. I'm such a moron. But really, all I want to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the scar, and for making you lose, and for the lies and everything else. I know I can't replace the precious things you lost, but I can repair it. Please, Freya, once all of this is over, I'd like to come to Burmecia and help rebuild. I know that your people won't forgive me for what I did, but I think it's only proper that those who destroy should rebuild as well. It's the most suitable punishment." Freya loosened her hug on her precious friend, and smiled sweetly as she parted the chestnut locks for her.

"If you really want to, I'd love to have you over. It's been far too long since we've done anything together. And I may as well apologize for the scars. I was just… horribly angry at you. I couldn't believe that the woman I loved and cared for could really stoop so low. But I'm glad I could slap some sense into you… heheh!" Beatrix laughed quietly as well, returning the smile with twice its original strength.

"You still love me even after all I've done?" she whispered. Freya nodded her head and rested her forehead on her friend's. She combed her nails and fingers through that gorgeous silky mane, and breathed in the scent of her dearest companion as she whispered out her devotion.

"We had always been good friends since we were little. I just never imagined that bond would be tested so much in such a short period of time. But I'm glad we came through it safely. I'm a happier person because of it. And now I have you. I really love you. No matter what, I always will…" She grinned sweetly, her emerald eyes pouring over with such love that it left Beatrix breathless. The knightly woman wept happily and leaned forward, giving her beloved friend a soft kiss, pure and whole with love. Freya found the action only faintly surprising before she closed her eyes, held her friend's head gently, and returned the kiss with all the deep affection she could.

They released each other shortly, not ashamed at all that they had ended up kissing, and shared a giggle that was long overdue. The action was not totally unexpected but it was welcome nonetheless; Freya smiled warmly and added another kiss to it, longer and with much more love than the first, as her hands dove through Beatrix's hair. The General had always loved running her own fingers through Freya's hair, and with the soft gentle touch of her friend's mouth on her own, it only seemed more natural to pick through the liquid silvery locks herself. The women moaned and sighed into each other's souls as one kiss ended and many more after that began.

Their breath increased little by little, becoming warmer and warmer as the love they had held for each other for so many years came out into a much larger and more formidable form--one of a deeper, different kind of love, yet very similar to what they were used to giving and receiving. It didn't matter that they were not the same species--both Freya and Beatrix saw nothing but beauty and love when they gazed longingly into each other's faces--nor did it matter that their gender was the same. They just had a love for each other, a love that dated back many years and had suffered through the greatest peril only to come out into its truest and most final form.

Freya felt her beloved's tongue poking gently at her mouth and yawned slightly to accept it. The warm breath of Beatrix was on her face, her fingers scouring the beautiful silvery hair on her head (and tickling the short fur on her neck), her body warm and soft and incredibly inviting. Freya sunk into the love her friend gave her, happily returning it and willing to go as far and deep as Beatrix wished. She stopped only for a second when she realized that her best friend had been quite naughty with her fingers. A cute squeak came out when she discovered Beatrix fiddling with the strings and buttons that kept her jacket on.

"Aah! Trixie!!" Freya grinned broadly and blushed as she figured out what her beloved had in mind. Beatrix gave a small, husky laugh as she bore a seductive gaze into the reddening face of her precious friend.

"Sorry. I got carried away. Sheesh. Were we really doing what I think we were doing?"

"I hope so," sighed Freya. "You know, I think I've just fallen in love with you."

"Sounds corny."

"But it's true."

"I know," replied Beatrix, caressing her beloved dragoon's fuzzy face. "I'm in love with you too. Radically, uncontrollably, and unchangeably in love. And I'm not ever going to deny it once." The lady smiled and leaned in to kiss Freya's nose, declaring it to be "too cute" as she touched it with her finger. Freya giggled and pounced on her friend.

"You know," she said as she fiddled with Beatrix's own strings and buttons, "if we want to do this, we should really do it in private."

"We are in private."

"_More_ private," emphasized the dragoon with a saucy stare. Beatrix couldn't help but grin and squeal.

"Heeheehee… so nobody will hear us?"

"_Or_ interrupt us," added Freya with a kiss. Beatrix smiled.

"Ah. Well let's get up first. I think I know what your dirty little mind has in store." Freya squealed and gave her beloved a love slap, and stood up to run far into the forest, her hand clutching onto Beatrix's as they dashed and laughed. She clearly remembered doing something very similar with her closest and greatest friend, once upon a time long ago, when they were both young and free in spirit.

**__**

The End


End file.
